


The Broom Closet Ending Was My Favourite!

by RivetingOmega (Demonwomb)



Series: not your average A/B/O [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bonding, Closet Sex, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, there is lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6505927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonwomb/pseuds/RivetingOmega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Be loud Daichi," Sugawara whispered against his neck. "I can always tell when you're too quiet, whether it's on the court or in bed."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"We're not in bed, we're in a broom closet," Daichi panted.</i>
</p><p> When Nishinoya goes into heat during training camp everyone is riled up and no alpha is safe from how the smell affects them. Not even Daichi and Sugawara. Still, they would always choose each other. Basically the end of <b>Enjoy The Ride</b> from Suga's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Broom Closet Ending Was My Favourite!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just having a bit too much fun with this verse. Again, english is not my first language, I'm apologising for all typos!

Before Sugawara realised what had happened, he was standing near Karasuno's bedroom doors, tons of alphas already growling and pacing, Kageyama was trying his best to keep them off. What was even more surprising were the few betas who had showed up as well. Tsukishima was sweating and staring at the door and Sugawara was basically doing the same.

 

The worst was seeing Asahi among them, his forehead pressed against the wall, his shoulders trembling. Sugawara knew how much he wanted to be in there, every alpha wanted to, but no one wanted it more than him, because it was Nishinoya. The pheromones, the smell, it was intoxicating and made Sugawara restless with want but that was just nature, that was not about Nishinoya himself. That was why he would never step inside of that room, no matter how delicious the omega smelled, like dust after rain and honey. At least to him. Suddenly he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder and a body pressing up against him from behind.

 

"Suga..." Daichi's voice was low and his hardness rubbed against the other alpha's back. "We need to leave."

 

"I know," Sugawara murmured and cupped himself through his shorts. He was hard, too.

 

Nishinoya's smell aroused him and fueld his urge to mount but... the only _person_ he wanted right now, who he always wanted, was Daichi. Daichi, who smelled of sawdust and, by now, a lot like Sugawara.

 

"Will he be okay?" Sugawara wondered as Daichi bucked against him, fingers clinging to his shirt. "I mean Asahi..."

 

"He will... He won't back down this time... Otherwise he wouldn't be here. And I'll punch him when he walks away again. Come now, or we'll have to do it in front of everyone."

 

Sugawara smirked at that and turned around. "Now, now, Daichi. Are you already so desperate for me?"

 

Then he grabbed his boyfriend's hand and pulled him into another corridor. It was surprisingly easy to walk away from the omega in heat. With Daichi everything was easier. Sugawara had been hiding a lot, behind Kageyama's talent, an alpha who was so much younger but so much better than him, behind his fears... He always dwelled on times when he had felt like he should've stepped up more. To himself, to his friends... It wasn't him who got Asahi back into volleyball back then but it should've been. He was the setter, he was supposed to lead his teammates in a different way than a captain did. Too many times he had felt inferior to others, but with Daichi... Daichi didn't care about any of that. They were equals.

 

He was the one who had cornered Sugawara in the equipment room, hands on each side of his head, telling him that he wanted him.

 

( _"What are you talking about...? We are both alphas."_

 

_"Yet I would leave every good smelling omega behind to be with you. Not because I think they're worth less... but because I like you more. You smell better, you feel better, you are perfect... for me."_

 

_"Daichi..."_

 

_"This is not about biology, it never was. This is about the guy I like most."_

 

_"… And you think this will work?"_

 

 _"Yes. I believe we can work this out."_ )

 

"A _broom closet_. Really _,_ Daichi?"

 

They closed the door behind them, the small space making it almost impossible to keep some distance. But they didn't need that right now anyway.

 

"Our bedroom is occupied, where else are we supposed to go?"

 

"Fair enough." Sugawara crushed their lips together with a low pitched growl, helpless against the surge of want and need that threatened to consume him, pouring himself into their kiss.

 

Daichi pressed him against the shelf, brooms and other things were digging into his back but he didn't mind. It was kind of exciting to make out in confined space were every breath could be heard and heated the air around them. Daichi's hands eagerly roamed Sugawara's body from his shoulders to the back of his thighs, rubbing their erections together until they both had to break apart.

 

"You're so eager today," Sugawara panted against his lips, fingers buried in Daichi's short hair.

 

"And you are not? It's the pheromones. Not just Nishinoya's, the other alphas, too. Makes me want to take..."

 

"Take what?"

 

"What is mine... God, I want to bond with you, Koushi."

  
Sugawara could feel his own breath catch in his throat at Daichi using his first name. He rarely did so. Usually when they were about to sleep, when he wanted to comfort the other alpha, but _now_... Now he wanted to bond with Sugawara and they didn't even know if it was possible. Bonds were usually a purely biological process. The bond could refuse them.

 

"Daichi," he whined. "We don't know-"

 

"Let us try. Please, I... don't reject me. Please."

 

Sugawara stared at Daichi with lips throbbing from their rough kisses. The other alpha had never looked so scared and uncertain. In what world would Sugawara say no to him?

 

"I won't reject you. Never," he whispered and kissed Daichi again, teeth catching his lower lip because he knew how much they both enjoyed it.

 

A long sigh of relief left Daichi through his nose and he pulled the other closer, giving him permission to press him against the opposite shelf. Their rutting always had been a fight over who got to top and _god dammit_ they knew enough about fighting and losing and standing up again. But when they fought _each other_ there only ever was a winner. Sugawara loved taking Daichi's knot just as much as he loved knotting him. Together they could not lose. Never.

 

Sugawara only stopped for a moment when he felt something in Daichi's pocket. A tube of lube, a brand he didn't know.

 

"Where did you get that from? Ours is in my bag..."

 

"Well, what do you think?" Daichi looked at Sugawara, dark eyes filled with lust.

 

"Stole it from Kuroo, didn't you?"

 

"He is into betas... He always has some on him."

 

"Mmmh," Sugawara let his arm sneak around Daichi's hips, right into the back of his pants. "You want it, don't you? No need to fight over dominance, not this time... I'll open you up with my fingers, my _hand_ , until you can take my knot."

 

Daichi closed his eyes, uneven panting punctuated by a soft intake of breath at the slightest touch. " _Yes_."

 

Sugawara wanted to kiss him so badly that his own breath shuddered. No omega could compare to Daichi melting at his every touch, or to Sugawara feeling so utterly in love that it almost made him come in his pants.

 

"And then," he added with lips brushing against Daichi's jaw. "Then I will claim you. And you will claim me."

 

Daichi thrusted up against Sugawara's abdomen with a groan. " _God yes_. I'm ready."

 

"Not that ready yet. Turn around."

 

Daichi pressed one more kiss against his lips before he turned around with a confident smile, bracing himself against the shelf. Sugawara carefully pulled down his shorts so he could step out of them and spread his legs a little.

 

"You smell so good, Daichi," he whispered against his neck, carefully coating his fingers in lube. "You always do, especially when you're in a rut. And now I'll make you all wet and slick so I can push in and give you my knot."

 

He pressed the first finger against Daichi's entrance, a routine they both knew, that consisted of breathing and relaxing. It took quite a while, but they were both alphas in control of their minds, they would never hurt each other for the sake of a quick orgasm.

 

"Another," Daichi said after a while and Sugawara complied with a smile. Whoever was taking the knot had the reins and Sugawara enjoyed his alpha's trembling body whenever he moved his fingers around or rubbed against his inner walls. "There, again."

 

"Like so?" Sugawara asked and twisted his fingers once more, coaxing a quiet but deep groan out of Daichi.

 

"God yes." Daichi's hand was moving in front of him, Sugawara could only imagine how he was stroking his hard cock that was leaking pre-cum, his knot already a little swollen.

 

"Another?"

  
Daichi nodded and Sugawara kept pushing and stretching until most of his hand fit in, dripping with lube. His own pants were incredibly tight, his heart was racing and making him pant into Daichi's neck. The urge to mount was even stronger now and he just wanted to push in and-

 

"Do it." Daichi's voice was husky from arousal and it sent another bolt of need through Sugawara. God, he wanted him so much.

 

He pushed down his shorts just a little until his cock slipped free, coating it in more lube. Then he let it slide between Daichi's cheeks, teasing the now gaping entrance with the tip of his own cock.

 

"Get it in," Daichi growled now, pressing against him with small movements. "I'm ready."

 

"Yes you definitely are."

 

With that he slowly pushed in, easily seating himself in the heat of Daichi's body. It felt good, it always did and when he started to move, Daichi let out another quiet moan, the wooden shelf creaking under his tight grip. Gasps mingled with the slick sound of Sugawara's cock sliding in and out, his arms wrapped around Daichi's body until he could press his nose between the other alpha's shoulder blades, breathing in that delicious smell. But it wasn't perfect yet, even when he pounded harder into Daichi, there were only quiet groans and sounds he swallowed down before they could escape his mouth.

 

"Be loud Daichi," Sugawara whispered against his neck. "I can always tell when you're too quiet, whether it's on the court or in bed."

 

"We're not in bed, we're in a broom closet," Daichi panted.

 

"Then pretend we are, and I'm making love to you. Just like when I enter the court and punch you. It's all because I love you and I'm not used to you being so quiet."

 

Daich groaned, louder this time. "Everyone thinks you're so innocent, Suga. But you're the worst. I love you, too."

 

Sugawara smiled and closed his eyes, hips snapping and dragging another sweet sound out of the alpha. Now that he didn't try to be quiet his whole body seemed to relax more, moving against the cock behind him and the knot that would soon be big enough. Sugawara wouldn't last long, it was too much. Some people didn't know how good it felt, how it was to be aroused by love and he wouldn't trade it for anything, the devotion they had for each other was enough. It would always be enough.

 

"Daichi," Sugawara moaned and fucked into him faster, rocking onto his tip toes everytime he pushed in. "I'm so close."

 

"I can feel it... I want you to bite me when you knot me."

 

Sugawara's rhythm faltered, a high pitched whine escaping his mouth. He wanted to, and his knot was already starting to grow, stretching Daichi so well it made him groan and scrabble at the shelf in desperate need.

 

"Are you... really sure?"

 

"Bond with me, Koushi."

 

Sugawara came hard. His knot swelled to a size that could lock them together, Daichi's familiar choked cry telling him that it hurt a little, but in a good way. Sugawara trembled as he pulled down the collar of Daichi's shirt and licked over his scent glands. Then he bit down hard, making Daichi yelp and push back onto Sugawara's knot. It was an amazing feeling. The scent filled his nose and mouth and he was still coming inside his mate. _His mate_. He could feel the bond forming halfway and it made him dizzy in a way he had never felt before.

 

He was still latching on to the bite mark after he had ridden out his orgasm, caressing the tender skin with his tongue before he sucked on it again, both hands sneaking around Daichi to grab his still rock-hard cock. He started to stroke him in a quick space while his other hand embraced the knot and _squeezed_. Daichi came almost immediately with a scream, the knot growing in size with the illusion of locking in to something. But it was all Sugawara and he would hold on to Daichi until he had spent his last drop.

 

 _God_ , he was perfect. Sugawara wanted to kiss him so badly that he moved from the bite mark up to his earlobe, his jaw... and then Daichi twisted to meet him halfway, pushing his tongue into the other alpha's mouth. It was sloppy, in an awkward angle, and all open mouthed because they were still breathing heavily, sucking in gulps of air with their eyes glazed over.

 

" _Daichi_ ," Sugawara whispered into his mouth, because he didn't know how else to express what he felt right now. There were no words, only names. _Daichi, Daichi, Daichi_.

 

" _Koushi_ ," Daichi answered, nodding with his eyes closed. "I know."

 

Sugawara made a sound, something between a laugh and a sob because it was so ridiculous and yet so good, bonding in a broom closet while they could've planned it all in advance, _in a bed_. Still, it was perfect. Because it didn't matter where or when it happened, all that mattered was that it happened with Daichi.

 

So when the knot had loosened and they cleaned up as good as possible, Daichi pulled Sugawara into his arms, back meeting chest so he could plant his own bite mark properly. It completed a circle, making Sugawara squirm in his arms up to the point where he almost grew hard again. That was it. Nature hadn't refused them and he almost wanted to cry with relief.

 

"Fuck, I'm never letting you go again," Daichi murmured into his neck, wrapping his arms more tightly around his mate.

 

Sugawara smiled with his eyes closed, hiding his weak knees by completely slumping into Daichi's embrace.

 

"Did you just curse?" He asked and Daichi laughed.

 

It didn't immediately occur to them that they did not have a place to sleep at tonight. Nishinoya and his chosen alpha would occupy the whole bedroom until the omega's heat had ended. Which meant that a lot of wrought-up alphas (and betas) had to sleep in the same room for a while. Most of karasuno went to stay with Nekoma and Sugawara recognised the familiar need for relief in Kuroo's eyes. Bokuto was still fighting with one of Shinzen's spikers when they returned and it took three coaches to make them stop.

 

Now that they were bonded, Sugawara felt strangely unaffected by the heat pheromones that were so much stronger now than they had been a few hours ago. But when Asahi was nowhere to be found, Sugawara frowned.

 

"Hinata!" Sugawara waved his teammate over, who was pressed against Kageyama and holding on to a possessive arm that was wrapped around his chest.

 

But when they saw Sugawara, Kageyama let go of him immediately, there was that much trust after all. Hinata came over with a smile, both thumbs raised like Sugawara usually did from the sideline.

 

"Don't worry, Senpai, I took care of everything!"

 

Sugawara smiled and had the urge to ruffle the omega's hair, but he knew Hinata didn't like that anymore. Any touch that wasn't Kageyama's felt weird now, according to him. Except for on court, but they weren't on court right now.

 

"Good Job, Hinata. But have you seen Asahi?"

 

"Eh, Asahi-San? Of course! Nishinoya asked for him and they're inside now, together."

 

"Ah," he sighed with relief. "Then it's all fine."

 

He threw a side glance at Daichi who just smirked with his arms crossed over his chest. He knew what his mate thought: _It was about time_. Seeing Asahi pine over Nishinoya like that had almost been painful, especially his sad and hurt faces whenever Nishinoya was flirting with another alpha. Asahi was a good person, but also a bit of an idiot who didn't dare to act on his feelings. Maybe they could work it out now.

 

They obviously did, because two days later they entered the dining hall with their fingers entwined and Nishinoya was _glowing_ while Asahi seemed to have dropped all of his nervousness. It was sometimes hard to tell with the alpha but Sugawara could see how much lighter his steps were. That didn't seem to change when they sat down on different sides of the table, Asahi making himself comfortable between Sugawara and Daichi. They didn't mind, even though the urge to press up against his mate was so much stronger now. But there would always be room for Asahi.

 

"You look pleasently exhausted, old man," Daichi said with a fake innocent smile and Asahi started to blush immediately.

 

"Ah, Daichi, you're always so blunt."

 

"So...?"

 

"It was... uhm," Asahi filled his bowl with some food and then sighed in a way they had never heard from him before. Like he was happy. "Nishinoya is... with him it's like licking a flashlight battery. Every single nerve is on fire."

 

Now Sugawara and Daichi had to blush at his words and Asahi's eyes widened when he realised what he had just said. Even Yamaguchi turned slightly at it, looking at him curiously.

 

"I mean...! Not just when we're... like..." He blushed harder.

 

"It's alright, big guy," Daichi said with an awkward slap to his back. "I understand. I completely understand," and immediately looked over to Sugawara, with so much affection, it made the other alpha's heart flutter.

 

Yes, Sugawara understood as well.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Every kudo and comment is very very much appreciated! <3 (and kudos back to you if you get the title's reference ;P)


End file.
